The Possibilities
by dancelikezombies
Summary: "Every experience, pleasant or unpleasant, is a lesson in disguise."- Paula Abdul. My partake on the events that would take place after AFD pt. 2. /Eclare, Fourshot.\ Title changed again, use to be Unexpected.
1. Teenage Dream

_Disclaimer:I do not own Degrassi because if I did then this fanfiction would have been a scene in the show._

**A/n:**** This fanfiction was inspired by the event of Vegas Night in All Falls Down. Obviously by now we know that Eli and Clare didn't break up. I have decided to edit this whole thing. I remember when I was making this into a long fanfiction, but if everything works out it just going to be a four shot. I had this amazing idea for it, but it didn't work out how I thought it would. I am more into the one shots I have been writing lately. I hope you guys liked this mini story. Song used; Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.**

* * *

**Teenage Dream**

"_Eli you're not nine anymore." Clare stated desperately, her voice shaking a little._

"_Well neither are the bullies, so what am I suppose to do?" Eli looked at her making sure he caught eye contact. Clare's eyes were still glossed over from the tears, but a faint hint of relief was also evident in her baby blues as well. At Eli's question though the emotion in them became harden as if the thought of Eli not getting what had just taken place, and how critical it was for him to consider the full consciences before acting impulsively was of main importance. Because Fitz could have stabbed him instead of the wall, and he was lucky Fitz had not._

"_I don't have the answer but if it's this then I can't be with you anymore." Clare replied coldly but she suddenly felt tears pricking at her eyes. She knew she could never leave Eli, but she just wanted him to get how she felt when Fitz had come after him with that knife._

Eli frowned as he thought back to what Clare had warned. _S__he couldn't be with him if he acted that way? _That was who he was though. If a bully threatened something he cared for or threatened him he wasn't going to stand around, and let said bully get away with it. Had he really taken it _t__oo _far this time? Eli's only thoughts when Fitz had backed him in the corner threatening him with that knife were to make sure Clare was out of the way. He had been trying to protect her! By standing in the way, and by apologizing to Ftiz he had been trying to make it right. When it all came down to it right before Ftiz had gone to stabbed him he had a sudden urge to beg for his life. He did not want it to end that way. Not there and especially not in front of Clare. Especially not in front of her the girl he _loved_.

Wait- _l__oved? _Did Eli love Clare? He looked over at her as she quietly shuffled beside him, not speaking, but looking deep in thought. Yes there was no doubt in his mind how much he loved Clare.

Eli chuckled mentally as the realization hit. He continued to watch her silently, but averted his gaze to their surroundings. They were a few blocks from Clare's house. Eli had insisted on walking her home, well he would have drove her, but Morty had decided to break down on him. Damn, it really wasn't his night was it.

"Eli what were you thinking when Fitz went to stab you?" Clare asked quietly turning her gaze to his. Her eyes held a soft curious expression.

"I'm not all too sure. Many things were going through my head. Mostly I was thinking about you. I wanted you to get away from there. I didn't want you to see him stab me, and mostly I was thinking that I needed to protect you. I had no clue if Owen or one of Fitz's gang was going to pop out, and make a break for you." Eli replied honestly not even having to think about it.

**You think I'm pretty, Without any make-up on**

**You think I'm funny, When I tell the punch line wrong**

**I know you get me, So I let my walls come down**

**Down.**

**Before you met me, I was alright**

**But things were kinda heavy, You brought me to life**

**Now every February, You'll be my Valentine,**

**Valentine.**

**Let's go all the way tonight, No regrets, just love**

**We can dance until we die, You and I**

**We'll be young forever!**

**You make me, Feel like**

**I'm living a Teenage Dream, The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep, Let's run away**

**And don't ever look back, Don't ever look back.**

"You were honestly thinking about protecting me," Clare let out a sadistic laugh as her gaze harden, "What about yourself Eli!" Clare was practically yelling at him as fresh tears started streaming down her soft pale cheeks.

"Why didn't you run when I told you to? Do you really think that sacrificing yourself would have helped the situation," Clare pushed all that aside her voice suddenly growing soft, "Did you not consider what was going through my mind when I thought Fitz had stabbed you?"

Eli was taken aback by her question. He _hadn't _consider her thoughts, only his own.

"No you obviously didn't. Eli I was sitting there watching Fitz come closer, and closer to you with that knife! When I thought he had stabbed you I felt my heart fall out of my chest and shatter! Just the very thought of you being stabbed or- or killed it- it" Clare couldn't even finish the thought as a violent sob tore out of her.

Eli was suddenly filled with flaming guilt that was so strong it caught him of guard. He really had taken it all too far. Eli never once thought about what he was putting Clare through with all of this. His eyes suddenly softened, and he took a step forward. As Clare let out another soft sob Eli swept her up into his arms, and buried her head underneath his chin.

**My heart stops, When you look at me**

**Just one touch, Now baby I believe**

**This is real, So take a chance**

**And don't ever look back, Don't ever look back.**

"I'm so sorry, Clare." As Eli uttered those words Clare pulled her head away, and turned it up looking straight into his eyes. When she caught sight of the unfamiliar emotion plaguing his green eyes her heart stopped, and her breath became caught in her throat. Clare wasn't sure if she was breathing or not, but she couldn't take her eyes away from his. Eli gingerly slid a hand on to her cheek wiping the tears away with his thumb, and began leaning forward slowly. Unsure of how Clare would react he stopped right before his lips met hers.

"Just kiss me Eli," she breathed. That was all Eli needed to hear for him to place his lips on Clare's feverishly. They both melted into the burning passion of the kiss letting it engulf thier bodies, and minds. All of the events that had been through enter locked with that kiss, and each of them now had cold, clear tears streaming down their face.

**We drove to Cali, And got drunk on the beach**

**Got a motel and, Built a fort out of sheets**

**I finally found you, My missing puzzle piece**

**I'm complete.  
**

**Let's go all the way tonight, No regrets, just love**

**We can dance until we die, You and I**

**We'll be young forever.  
**

**You make me, Feel like**

**I'm living a Teenage Dream, The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep, Let's run away**

**And don't ever look back, Don't ever look back.  
**

**My heart stops, When you look at me**

**Just one touch, Now baby I believe**

**This is real, So take a chance**

**And don't ever look back, Don't ever look back .**

Eli could hear the loud _thump, thump _of his heart pounding in his ears. It had picked up twice its usual pace as they deepened the kiss.

**I might get your heart racing, In my skin-tights jeans**

**Be your Teenage Dream tonight, Let you put your hands on me**

**In my skin-tight jeans, Be your Teenage Dream tonight.**

He suddenly realized how serious things were getting once he faintly noticed their hands were roaming each other's bodies in ways he never thought Clare would do. Eli pulled away looking down a Clare quizzically.

"Clare-" Eli began but was caught off by Clare herself.

"Eli don't worry," she stopped for a second as if thinking before continuing, " I- I want to." Clare smiled sure of herself.

"Really, Blue Eyes? You want to in the middle of a sidewalk half way to your house?" Eli smirked, his sarcasm finally bubbling to the surface.

Clare blushed furiously realizing where they were. "Okay maybe not here. Let's go to your house?"

Eli scoffed, "Saint Clare is going to go to a boy's house without telling her Mommy or Daddy where she is going!"

Clare rolled her eyes which caused Eli to smirk ever more than before.

She suddenly grabbed his hands, and looked into his eyes. "Come on Goldsworthy, before I change my mind." With that she giggled and started running pulling Eli along with her.

**You make me, Feel like**

**I'm livin' a Teenage Dream, The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep, Let's run away**

**And don't ever look back, Don't ever look back**

**No.**

**My heart stops, When you look at me**

**Just one touch, Now baby I believe**

**This is real, So take a chance**

**And don't ever look back, Don't ever look back.**

**I might get your heart racing, In my skin tights jeans**

**Be your Teenage Dream tonight, Let you put your hands on me**

**In my skin-tight jeans, Be your Teenage Dream tonight.**

* * *

**A/n:**** To be honest I think it turned out way better after I edited it. Well it's pretty much the same, but the whole song is in it now! Review please.**

**-Love, Lina**


	2. I Love The Way You Lie

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the songs I use in this fanfiction._

**A/n:**** I hope this chapter turns out better after I edit it. I am sorry to everyone who has the story on alert, and it getting tons of email's because of my editing spree. Oh and by the way I am changing the name of the fanfiction, and the summary. Only because my original intentions for the story didn't go as planned.**

**

* * *

**

**I Love the Way You Lie**

"_Where's Eli!" Clare asked breathlessly._

"_Look if you're going to lecture him-" Adam was abruptly cut off by her._

"_Fitz has a knife, Adam!" Clare screamed as her mind was racing at a crazy rate. She __**had **__to find Eli before Fitz did!_

_Adam's eyes became enormous from the information Clare had just yelled at him, "He's looking for you."_

"_Okay. Go tell Simpson and I'll find Eli!" She called running in a different direction then Adam. Clare burst through the doors leading into the halls of Degrassi. It was like the scene of a horror movie. All the lights were off, and the only light visiable was the moon light that poured through the windows._

'_Where is he!' Clare thought desperately as she raced through the halls. Faintly she could hear the soft beat of music as if they were being carried from somebody's headphones. It had to be Eli! Clare felt as if her heart was about to burst out of her chest it was pounding so hard. With one final turn Eli came into few, and once Clare caught sight of him she ran full force toward him and yanked his headphones out of his ears._

"_Come with me, Fitz has a knife!" Clare urged trying to pull Eli with her._

"_This is where we run Eli, let's go!" She screamed feeling tears pricking in the corner of her eyes as she repeatedly tried to pull him with her._

"_I'm not going to let that jerk scare me." Eli simply stated not meeting Clare's eyes for fear she would see that his eyes were glossed over with tears._

"_Eli. He. Has. A knife!" Clare sounded out each word to show Eli how important it was that they make a run for it before one of them was hurt._

_Suddenly there was the soft sound of someone approaching, and Clare's heart sank tremendously at the sound of it. She knew it was too late. Now they would have to face Fitz._

"_Aww, don't you two look cute?" Fitz sneered sadistically._

"_Y- you should go." Clare's tried faking a stern unscared voice as they turned to face Fitz._

"_And let pretty boy here make time with my date?" Fitz scoffed taking a step closer toward them._

"_Please, Fitz, don't do this-" Clare began desperately trying to fight the tears threatening to spill over_

"_Shut up bitch!" Fitz screamed pushing himself forward even more._

"_Get away from me." Eli whispered pushing Clare gently away from him and Fitz. With that shove from Eli, Clare felt the tears slip over the edge and cascade down her cheeks. A soft sob broke through her mouth as she saw Fitz push himself closer to Eli, knife in hand._

"_Look," Eli started looking as if at any second he too would begin shedding tears, "I'm sorry about before, about everything. You win."_

"_I've heard that before." Fitz stated venom lacing his tone as he shoved Eli further into the corner. Clare was trembling now her tears falling more drastically._

'_I feel helpless..' Clare thought crying more then she previously had been._

"_Stop, I'm serious," Eli whispered looking at Fitz with glossed over eyes._

"_So am I," Fitz stated his voice laced with pure fury, "You've had this coming for a while. What's wrong emo boy! No smart ass comments?" _

_Fitz took another shove at Eli pushing him further into the corner. Clare wanted to scream out for help, and then jump on Fitz. Anything to save Eli from him. She knew it probably wouldn't help much if she did though. So all she could was sit there and watch as Fitz came closer with the knife. Clare felt as if her heart was being ripped out of her chest and her breath was being stolen from her._

"_Please don't do this," Eli begged as he looked toward the knife. Clare could see Fitz playing with the knife in his hands before lifting it a bit. Her heart froze completely because she knew what was to come next._

'_None of this would be taking place if Eli wouldn't have lied, and put that Ipecac into Fitz's stupid drink!' Clare thought desperately through the tears._

_"Someone's gotta shut you up!" Fitz screamed and lunged the knife forward-_

Suddenly Clare jolted awake screaming "NO!" at the top of her lungs. The tears started falling soon afterwards. She felt them slip coolly down her cheek as a soft sob broke through.

Eli sprang up from his sleep as soon as he heard Clare utter that glass shattering scream. What he awoke to was a scene of Clare hanging her face in her hands as violent sobs shook her. All it took was one look for Eli to sweep Clare into his arms and pull her close to him.

"Shh Clare, everything is going to be okay. It was just a dream." Eli soothed as he petted her hair lightly.

"N- n- no it isn't Eli. He could have killed you. Fitz could have killed you, and I couldn't do anything about it!" Clare stuttered looking at him through the tears.

'_So that's what she was dreaming about.' _Eli thought as the shock coursed through him.

"Yes he could have, but he didn't Clare. Calm down everything is going to be alright now." Eli tried soothing her once more, and this time it seemed to work because the sobs started slowing down.

Eli laid down pulling Clare on to him so she could rest on his chest.

"I'm sorry I woke you, Eli." Clare laughed softly through her tears.

"It's okay Blue Eyes." Eli turned to look at the time which read _12:00pm_.

"Looks like we better get up anyways its noon already. Your parents are probably freaking out because you didn't go home last night," Eli smiled slightly at the memory. Which caused Clare to blush a little at the thought.

"I guess you right." Clare sighed regretfully pulling herself away from Eli, but before she did she turned and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you," she whispered before getting up and heading off to the bathroom.

"Love you too, Blue Eyes." Eli whispered back into the empty space. He looked once more to the table beside his bed where a tiny silver ring sat. Eli picked it up playing around with it with his fingers before placing it back onto the table.

* * *

**A/n:**** I really couldn't find a way to incorporate the lyrics into this chapter. Not even the first time I wrote it, but I really do think the song fits it some way. So when you read this if you want to listen to I Love The Way You Lie by Eminem ft Rihanna. For some reason it always makes me think of that scene.**

**-Love, Lina**


	3. Heartbeat

_Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi nor any of the songs I use. Sadly…_

**Heartbeat**

The sun cascaded around the two resting figures warming their skin that had chilled with the weather. This is how Eli and Clare had spent the past few afternoons, resting in the park on a blanket talking for hours. Though today was going to be the last day they could do this for the whole break. They were lucky Clare wasn't grounded, and that her parents had bought the "I stayed the night at Alli's" act.

"What's one thing you would want someone to find years from now when you're gone?" Eli asked still half laughing at the last question.

**So baby keep my heart  
Beat, b-beat, beat, beating  
She's the soul reason  
I keep believing  
Were gonna die  
Like this you know  
Oh, oh, oh**

"I think I would want somebody finding my Diary. Mostly because it's so personal that it holds all my feelings and thoughts. It would show who I really was, and I think I would want people to know me as I really was instead of who they thought I was," she answered after much thought.

"Good answer, but you would really want them reading your personal thoughts?" Eli smirked arching his eyebrow questioningly.

"Yeah because I'd be gone, and I mean if I'm gone then I have nothing to hide, right?" Clare stated simply.

Right at that moment the sun shown down on Clare making her hair shine a brilliant reddish gold, and her eyes shine the brightest blue. It made his heart skip a beat, and almost knocked the breath out of him.

'_She's so beautiful.' _He thought to himself.

**Hey hey, beautiful the sunshine  
Shines oh, oh, so bright, alright  
Lay back I'll spend the night  
Just staring at you  
For every grain of sand  
That you drew me pictures in  
There was one for every time  
That my, heart, dropped, again**

"That's true. Really good thought Blue Eyes," he finally said after much thought.

"Thank you, I know I think of the best answers!" Clare flashed him a breathtaking smile, and laughed. She felt so relaxed just sitting there even though it was beyond cold.

"Now who's the smug one?" Eli asked quizzically laughing along with her.

**So baby keep my heart  
Beat, b-beat, beat, beating  
She's the sole reason  
I keep believing  
Were gonna die like this  
****You know  
Oh, oh, oh**

"Oh crud," Clare grumbled looking at the time on her phone, "We've got to get me back to my house. I promised my mom I'd be there by 2 to finish packing for my grandma's house."

"Already," Eli asked unenthusiastically then continued, "I wish we could stay like this forever. In peace, with no parents to interrupt us."

"Trust me, you don't know how many times I've wished that." Clare muttered but smiled anyways.

"Well let's get going," she reluctantly pulled herself off the blanket and brushed the stray leaves from her pants.

Eli joined her not long after, and folded the blanket. As they made their way to Morty Eli turned to look at Clare for a long moment.

"It's not nice to stare _Elijah_," she remarked sarcastically turning her head to face him. What she didn't expect was him to capture her lips with his right as she turned. The kiss was soft and sweet, but left them both speechless as well as breathless.

**Close your eyes, don't say a word  
Your way to beautiful you've heard  
The way, the way, my heart keeps  
Beat, b-beat, beat, beating  
For every grain of sand  
That you drew me pictures in  
Tthere was one for every time  
That my, heart, dropped, again**

The only word that Clare could form into words was "Wow." which caused Eli to smirk.

"You looked way too beautiful in that light. I just couldn't help myself." Eli stated smiling a real smile, which was rare, which caused Clare to blush a scarlet red.

The ride to Clare's house had been way too short, and by the time they got there both Eli and Clare were reluctant to give up their last moments of hanging out for the rest of the break.

Eli smirked as he pulled himself out of a kiss, "Okay you had better go before I think twice, and decided to kidnap you for the rest of the break."

This caused Clare to laugh, "Alright." She pulled Eli into one last quick hug, and got out of the familiar hearse and ran off to the front door.

"Have a good break Clare." He whispered before driving off.

**So baby keep my heart  
Beat, b-beat, beat, beating  
She's the sole reason  
I keep beliving  
That were gonna die like this  
You know  
Oh, oh, oh**

**

* * *

**

**A/n:**** I actually didn't have to do too much editing on this one. Just a grammar and spelling ones. This is probably the best chapter. In my opinion anyway. The song I used in this chapter by the way is called Heartbeat by Stereo Skyline. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review please!**

**-Love, Lina**


	4. Mine

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Degrassi. I wish they didn't make me admit that! LET A PERSON DREAM D=!_

**Mine**

Clare sighed closing the door to her bedroom at her grandma's quietly behind her, and making her way to the bed she'd be spending the next few weeks of her life sleeping in. Suddenly she heard the muffled pounding of feet, and screams from her parents.

'_Leave it to them to ruin this break by fighting!' _She thought angrily.

Clare couldn't escape their screaming even at her own grandmothers! She thought they would at least have some respect, and not fight here of all places. Obviously she had been so wrong. Clare scowled looking over to the bedside table where her iPod, and Eli's headphones sat. She yanked them off the table, and put on the headphones turning the music up full blast. _Mine _by _Taylor Swift _filled her ears.

**Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town and never looked back  
I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts**

She thought of Eli once again._'Come on Clare quit thinking about him ever five seconds!' _She told herself sternly. Suddenly she sighed; Clare knew it was no use. She missed seeing him every day.

**I say, "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lyin' on the couch  
The moment, I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now**

Clare closed her eyes giving into her thoughts. Her mind wandered around aimlessly thinking about times with Eli that she had had over the past months. So much had changed in so little time. Eli had brought out a side of Clare she never knew existed. The funny thing was not only did it scare the crud out of her, but she also yearned it; dare say loved it.

**Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

The old Clare wouldn't skip class, the old Clare wouldn't set of a stink bomb in the school, and she defiantly wouldn't dare to jump into a hearse to ride anywhere with some boy. This Clare, though she was still herself in some sense, this Clare was more adventurous, and this Clare didn't care as much about what other people thought of her.

**Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes**

**But we got bills to pay  
We got nothin' figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes**

Clare vaguely wondered what the future held for her and Eli. Where would they be in the years to come? Still together hopefully; yeah there was no doubt in Clare's mind that she would still be with Eli. She could imagine their life together. A small apartment in the city while they went through Collage, and then afterwards; who knew!

**This is what I thought about:  
Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

Clare's mind wandered off once more remembering her and Eli's fist date. Eli had decided to surprise her, and so she had had no idea where they were going. He had taken her to an empty field that held not a soul; well except one tree. She had been struck by the shear peacefulness, and beauty the field held. He had placed a small blanket in the middle with a picnic basket. Long story short they had a starlight dinner. Which included stargazing after wards. It had been the most amazing first date ever.

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Oh, oh, oh, oh**

She opened her eyes slightly looking around at the familiar walls. She smiled remembering all the times her and Darcy had had in this very room. From when they were little up to when Darcy's life had suddenly gone downhill. Clare frowned slightly; she also wished Darcy was there. Darcy would love Eli. Clare wanted Darcy to meet him really bad. Telling her about him over quick phone class, long emails, and short letters wasn't enough. She hoped Darcy would return home for a bit next summer like she had planned for a while now.

Clare closed her eyes once more getting back into the music.

**And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM  
You said everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street**

She began wondering if she and Eli would have more fights. Surely they would, I mean they were only human right? Though Clare wondered if any fight they could have would be bad enough that they would break up.

**Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known  
Then, you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."**

Clare quickly shied away from the thought. Who knew what could happen the possibilities were endless.

Suddenly Clare felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She snatched it up instantly opening the text.

_Miss me yet? ;) _–_Eli _

it read.

**You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
****I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."**

_Always so full of ourselves aren't we Elijah? _–_Clare_

she sent back.

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

_Absolutely! _–_Eli _

he had sent back to her.

_Well if you must know yes I miss you :P _–_Clare_

_I love you :)_

–_Eli _

Clare smiled as she read this message.

_Love you too! _–_Clare_

she sent this back setting her phone on the table beside her bed.

Clare slipped the headphones off sighing as she heard her mother call her down for dinner. She made her way to the door, but stopped thinking back to her thoughts from earlier.

Yes the possibilities were endless.

**Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it**

**I can see it now**

**

* * *

**

**A/n:**** Yes if you guys were wondering for now this is the last chapter. I might add another, but if I do then that will be the last one. I kind of like it ending this way it seems like a good ending, and plus with the new stuff going on in the show this kind of seems pointless. I really loved this story though, and I hope you guys did too. The song I used is Mine by Taylor Swift. Please review!**

**-Love, Lina**


End file.
